Revelation
by Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl
Summary: Lone Icicle and Bronze Dragon are close friends, but are keeping secrets from each other. When Lone Icicle finds out about one of Bronze's secrets, how will their friendship fare? Bronze belongs to Scorching Streaks of Paint. Rated T for...language! You should know that Lone Icicle swears a lot by now! Cover created by SuperFlameKitty.


"C'mon, Bronze!" Lone Icicle called to her friend, Bronze Dragon, from her blimp. "I want to see if what Perfect Coyote said is true about Ringmaster Raven up to something!"

Bronze ran over. "Just be patient, Loner. We're not all hyper like you."

"If you call me Loner, you're Bronzie," Lone Icicle shot back. Even though they fought a lot, Lone Icicle still considered Bronze to be one of her best friends. In fact, after a while Lone Icicle felt a little bit of wanting to be more than friends with Bronze. She knew it was probably near impossible, since Bronze didn't display those feelings for her.

Bronze glared at Lone Icicle through her red goggles. "No. Don't ever repeat that name again or I'll show the Bunny Nerd that poem you wrote about him."

"For your information, Harvey could care less if you showed him. I bet 50 credits that he'd look at it and throw it away," Lone Icicle said, steering her blimp down to land on a small, almost deserted island. "Now be quiet, because I want to scout out the place before-"

Bronze rolled her eyes. "You've only gone over it a million times. You don't need to repeat it again."

"No, only 999,999 times," Lone Icicle joked, pushing aside some brush. She quickly ducked when she saw the silhouette of Ringmaster Raven in the window.

Bronze also ducked. "Great, you led us right where he can catch us. Nice going, Loner."

"Shizukani," Lone Icicle hissed. "Change of plans. Just stay here."

"What are you-?" Bronze began asking before Lone Icicle dashed off. "Wait! Get back here!" Bronze chased after her friend.

"Hey Bird Brain! Are you home?!" Lone Icicle yelled. "We have some business to take care of!"

The door opened, and a half-asleep, grumpy French pirate stood between the two girls. "Do you filles mind? I'm trying to sleep."

Lone Icicle grumbled. "We're looking for your boss who I think maybe is more than just a boss to you and possibly cuddles up with you at night. Have you seen him?"

Jacqueline gave Lone Icicle and Bronze a steel-faced stare. "You have a dirty mind, chienne. I'll go get Monsieur Loyal Corbeau." Jacqueline went back inside, and Bronze gave Lone Icicle a hard stare.

"What happened to "be careful and don't attract attention"?" Bronze asked.

"I know what I'm doing," Lone Icicle shot at her friend. "Just don't get in the way."

Bronze rolled her eyes again. She knew Lone Icicle liked to show off, but this was taking it too far! This was risking the whole mission and possibly their lives; Bronze already knew about Ringmaster Raven murdering Lone Icicle's mother and even separating Lone Icicle and her little sister Fearless Bear in an attempt to prevent them from defeating him. That hadn't worked, so this time he might decide killing is the best option.

"Well, look who decided to show up on my doorstep!" Ringmaster Raven mused, stepping in the doorway. "Sorry, I'm not a big fan of Girl Scout Cookies. But do you accept cash donations?"

"Very funny, Raven," Bronze shot back as Lone Icicle cracked up. "Loner. Stop laughing."

Lone Icicle stopped, and glared up at Ringmaster Raven. "Yah, we're here to stop you!"

"Very amusing," Ringmaster Raven yawned. "You can either leave now or I can beat you up. Which one?"

"How about I beat you up?" Lone Icicle asked, equipping her crossbow.

Ringmaster Raven smirked. "I guess it would be rude for me to back down. Fine then, Lone Icicle. Come at me."

Lone Icicle charged, prepared to swing her crossbow down onto Ringmaster Raven's head. He only stood, watching her, and began raising his hand. Bronze knew exactly what was coming.

"Lone Icicle! Get away!" Bronze called, but Lone Icicle didn't listen. Ringmaster Raven brought his hand quickly to the ground, and Lone Icicle collapsed.

"You and your dirty tricks..." Lone Icicle gritted her teeth. She wanted to defeat Ringmaster Raven by herself, and in doing so hopefully impress Bronze. She came back up, but Jacqueline dived down from a tree and slashed at her face.

"Impressed, chienne?" Jacqueline taunted as Lone Icicle saw the blood on her face drip from her face. The cuts weren't deep, but it seemed like so much blood. Lone Icicle felt dizzy, and Bronze ran over to help steady her.

"Bronze...I'm sorry..." That was all Lone Icicle was able to say before fainting. Bronze stared at the limp body. Jacqueline and Ringmaster Raven did this. Sure, they threatened Lone Icicle and Bronze before, but this was worse. They'd hurt Bronze's friend, and didn't even regret it; Jacqueline watched Bronze with a smirk, and Ringmaster Raven stood with look of approval towards Jacqueline.

Bronze gently set Lone Icicle where she couldn't be hurt, and glared at Ringmaster Raven. "How could you?" Bronze asked, anger laced in her voice.

Ringmaster Raven smirked. "I did. What are you going to do about it?"

At this remark, Bronze's red eyes began glowing purple and she felt her anger rise. Lone Icicle was lying in a bloody heap, and he was TAUNTING Bronze? This was too much. A growl raised in her throat, and Jacqueline backed away.

"Monsieur Loyal Corbeau? What is she doing? Or more like, what IS she?" Jacqueline asked, her face paling.

Ringmaster Raven waved his hand. "Nonsense. She's only a normal girl, trying to scare us. What can she do-?" He suddenly cut off once he caught site of Bronze's eyes and her red wings. "Besides...that..."

Bronze snarled. "The Loner did NOTHING to deserve that. Why did you hurt her?"

Before the ringmaster could answer, Jacqueline brandished her sword once again. "Because, chienne, any threats to Monsieur Loyal Corbeau must be eliminated, which includes you!" Jacqueline charged at Bronze, but the girl easily dodged. Jacqueline couldn't recover in time and using her wings, Bronze propelled herself forward and slashed at Jacqueline's face.

"So much du sang," Jacqueline murmured as she watched her blood fall onto the ground and stain her clothes. Bronze watched as Jacqueline fell to the ground, and turned her attention to Ringmaster Raven. She began to charge at him.

Ringmaster Raven stood still until the last second and quickly teleported to the side Bronze had charged from. Bronze stumbled, but regained her balance and gritted her teeth.

"You are going to have to do much better than that to stop me," Ringmaster Raven said somberly. "You have forgotten I can anticipate your moves with my magic, and therefore know how you fight."

"Bet you didn't expect this, Bird Brain," a familiar voice said, and a heavy stone hit Ringmaster Raven square in the head. Before he fell to the ground, he shot a cruel smile to Bronze.

"Looks like your little secret is gone," he remarked, slumping to the ground and was knocked out by another rock. Bronze felt her anger fade, and her eyes stopped glowing purple and she folded up her red wings that disappeared into her skin. However, that anger was replaced by fear when she realized saw that Lone Icicle had been the one to knock Ringmaster Raven out and had seen her mutant form.

"Bronze..." Lone Icicle said, her face a mixture of awe, confusion, and what Bronze saw on everyone's face; the fear was prominent in Lone Icicle's expression, even though she was clearly trying to hide it.

Bronze turned around and bolted away from Lone Icicle.

Pretendthisisaline

"Bronze! Bronzie! BRONZE DRAGON, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Lone Icicle yelled as she searched for her friend a few hours later. Bronze hadn't come back since she ran away from Lone Icicle earlier. She had gotten impatient waiting for her friend and decided to look for Bronze. So far, the search proved to be fruitless.

"BRONZE!" Lone Icicle yelled, then sat down with tears threatening to trail down her face. "She's not coming back, is she?" Lone Icicle asked herself quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe you're so obsessed you don't realize you're the cause," a voice in Lone Icicle's head taunted her, and she started to believe it. Why else would Bronze have run away? Lone Icicle had fainted after she watched her blood fall onto the ground and started feeling weak. When she came to, Ringmaster Raven was fighting against Bronze who had somehow gained wings and eyes were glowing purple. Maybe Lone Icicle had been hallucinating, but when she was going to ask Bronze about it, her friend ran away from her and left her standing there.

"Maybe I am cursed to be alone," Lone Icicle muttered to herself, not caring that the teardrops in her eyes were spilling down her face, washing away some of the dried blood. "I couldn't keep a friend after she makes a mistake, and I still can't keep one." Lone Icicle looked around to make sure no one could see her, curled up into a ball, and cried.

Elsewhere, Bronze finally slowed down. She was a safe distance away from the Loner, and wouldn't be able to find her. She had tried hiding the truth from her friend, knowing what usually happened when people caught site of her glowing eyes. Bronze didn't want to lose one of her only friends, but now Lone Icicle knew. It was all over now.

Bronze climbed over a tree trunk, and almost fell into a dead patch of grass. She sat up and looked behind her. No one was coming, so she was safe. It hurt leaving Lone Icicle behind, but she had to. Bronze knew that now her friend definitely didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about Lone Icicle after seeing her mutant form.

She clenched her fists. No, she wouldn't let it get the best of her. Lone Icicle probably didn't care, given her history of being cold and locking people out. Bronze continued forward, realizing the path looked familiar. She turned a corner, and saw Lone Icicle crying. Bronze was about to turn around, but Lone Icicle looked up. Shit.

"Bronze?" Lone Icicle asked. Bronze stepped back, but Lone Icicle stepped closer. "Why do you hate me? Why did you run off?"

"I-" Bronze cut off when she saw the tears flowing from Lone Icicle's eyes.

"What did I do? Bronze, you're one of my only friends in Poptropica! Just because I'm an adventurer doesn't mean I'm always friends with the people I meet!"

"Loner, calm down. I don't hate you at all. In fact, it's the opposite way around. It's just- Loner, stop crying!"

Lone Icicle was crying harder now. "If you really don't, then why did you run away?!"

Bronze hugged the crying girl. "I-I didn't want to lose you. You're also one of my only friends, and I don't want what happens with everyone who sees the...other side of me," Bronze admitted.

"You mean the glowing purple eyes and red wings?" Lone Icicle asked, looking up at the older girl, confused. "I thought those were cool!"

"Really?" Bronze said skeptically.

"I mean, at first I was kind of like 'Wait, did I go insane or hit my head and seeing things?', but later I thought 'Well, Bronze is my friend and those wings were pretty awesome' so I went looking for you but then-"

"Shh," Bronze told her friend. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't meant to, and I don't ever want to." She hugged Lone Icicle tighter now.

Lone Icicle hugged back, the tears from her eyes no longer flowing down. She wanted to tell Bronze the truth, but how would she react? Well, if she could accept Bronze's mutant form, Bronze should accept how she felt about her.

"Bronze, I-I have to tell you something also," Lone Icicle admitted, looking down at the ground.

"You can tell me, Loner," Bronze assured her. "What is it?"

"Ihaveacrushonyou," Lone Icicle said very fast so it sounded like one word, feeling her cheeks burn and quickly turned away.

Bronze looked down at Lone Icicle, confused. "Was that it?"

"I have a crush on you," Lone Icicle repeated, her face still burning.

Bronze smiled. "I heard you the first time. I like you too."

Lone Icicle looked up. "Really?"

"Yup. I'm just better at hiding than you are."

Lone Icicle smiled, and before she could think kissed Bronze on the lips. Bronze kissed back, and for a moment they forgot about the world around them; it was just them against the world, and they would be forever be together.

My notes: So, yah. Lone Icicle has a crush on Bronze, who belongs to the author Scorching Streaks of Paint on this site. I think this is one of the most adorable ships I've seen, along with Frisk and Flowey. :3 Thanks to Scorch for letting me use Bronze as um...the focus of Lone Icicle's affection? And Scorch, COVER. I'm still waiting, friend. FYI, today's my birthday, so feel free to say Happy Birthday to me! :D Also, please review this! And last of all, on my profile there's a poll about BronzeLoner (my name for Bronze and Lone Icicle), so please vote!


End file.
